Anglophile
by Uchiha B
Summary: Mama Higurashi had sent her to the United Kingdom to help her get over her depression and she might just be able to with the help of seven very different British men, IY/Multi- take a guess -xover drabbles
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She liked the United Kingdom.

Or London more specifically as she hadn't been to any other British cities or the other three countries that made up the UK as a whole.

It was a simple vacation to clear her mind from the depression she had been feeling; the yearning for the Sengoku Era of Japan and her dear companions had put their toll on her and her high school grades were starting to suffer.

Mama Higurashi hadn't been amused and off she went for a paid month's vacation courtesy of an anonymous donor that her mother had been in contact with.

She found that Great Britain was doing wonders for her low mood and positively loved the European atmosphere of the famous city.

The only two things she didn't like was British slang because it was certainly hard for her to keep up with and the food, which she considered a bit bland for her tastes.

But the people were polite and friendly and the history was quite fascinating to her, so she was having a very nice time and spent every lunch hour at a little café outside on their deck.

And that choice would make the next week quite interesting...


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Monday

* * *

Interesting.

_'Is that what I think it is?' _Kagome thought, pausing with her cup of tea right at her lips. She placed it down, her blue eyes subtly darting around the area and sorting through the passing people.

All of them were human.

Except _one_.

_'So where is it?' _She thought, body unconsciously tensing in preparation for a fight. The demonic aura wasn't hostile, but she certainly couldn't let her guard down either.

A demon that lived through to the modern times had to be powerful and clever.

And honestly, she had no idea if this was a demon that was from the area or foreign, so she didn't know if it knew what she was. Did England even have priestesses to begin with?

_'Maybe I should look that up?' _Kagome thought with interest, sipping her tea as she kept her senses alert. The demon was moving closer and closer towards her and she knew it was inevitable that she would be able to spot it within the next few moments.

"A one like you is a rarity these days." A smooth, accented voice said and the first thing Kagome saw when she looked up were deep red eyes.

"So you do know what I am," Kagome tilted her head, not surprised this demon was so attractive that many of the passing humans did a double-take at his perfect appearance, "I'm surprised that a British demon would know."

"I have been to many places in my years of living," The demon stated with such intent eyes that it made Kagome quite wary, "I was sure that your kind died out within the last two centuries."

"I guess I'm just an exception," Kagome shrugged and she gestured for him to sit across from her at the small table, "So, why did you approach me when you know the danger?" She asked curiously with no threat underlying her tone.

"We demons thrive on such things," He sat down gracefully and Kagome found herself envious that demons could appear so without even trying, "How could I possibly resist such a pure soul right in front of me?"

Kagome stared, taking notice of his very expensive-looking black suit, "So my purity drew you here?" She raised a brow, rather intrigued by that fact, "Not my power?"

"You would not have been quite as interesting if your soul had been already tainted," The demon smiled alluringly with half-lidded eyes, "This close proximity to you is making my mouth water, I must admit."

"That's... disturbing," Kagome said reluctantly, frowning at his smirk and she had to remind herself that British demons were probably a lot different than Japanese demons, "You want to eat me?"

"I have not found such a delicious soul since the Victorian era." The demon admitted and Kagome saw a flash of fangs and made sure her spirit energy was simmering in her blood and at her immediate reach.

"You devour souls then," She stated, not bothering to ask if she was actually right and it was confirmed when he gave a slight nod, "I didn't think British demons would be so cruel."

"What makes you think I'm cruel?" The demon raised a fine brow, eyeing her without even bothering to blink, "Devouring souls is simply within my nature."

"Japanese demons outright ate humans, body and soul," Kagome said, "Living without a soul is a fate worse than death. How is that _not _cruel?" She retorted with a pointed look.

The demon shrugged, "Do you humans think about the cattle you slaughter and eat?" He asked, but Kagome said nothing in response and her stare turned into a glare, "That logic can be applied to demons as well."

"You could be polite and at least act like you have a shred of compassion for your 'meals'," Kagome said a bit frostily, "In my presence anyways," Her spirit energy felt hot within her veins and it was obvious the demon felt it, "You should probably leave now."

The demon bowed his head, standing with that same grace, "I will take my leave once I learn your name, Miss Priestess." He smirked at her irritated look.

"Kagome Higurashi," She said after a moment and narrowed her blue eyes, "And what's yours?" She couldn't helpt but to ask as he began to leave.

The demon paused to look at her, seemingly pondering on what to say. He had possessed numerous names in his lifetime, but only one ever really stuck out within his mind.

"Sebastian Michaelis."


End file.
